Jonathan Whitten
Jonathan Whitten, under the username Ravs (a.k.a Johnny), is a very good friend of the Yogscast and was part of the World of Warcraft guild "Team Awesome" (which features several members of the Yogscast; Rythian, Sjin, Duncan, and Zoey). He was born August 11, 1993. Appearances *He features in YoGPoD episode 30a ("I'M THIRTY-TWO YEARS OLD!"). He can also be seen in Rythian's Steam friends list while he was testing one of Duncan's test chambers in his episode of Duncan Does Science. *He appeared in episode 15 of Rythian's playthrough of XCOM as "Ravs of Scotland". His solider ended up being the sixth member in the final mission of the game (along with Hannah, Duncan Jones, Sips II, Simon Lane, and Sparkles*). *He appeared in Rythian's Tekkit Rebirth series. In it, he explained how he had moved into the tekkit world with his pub 'The Crooked Caber' after his pub was somehow teleported there from Scotland. It may have been his new "TV" that teleported him, beacause he was messing with it the night before. *In Tekkit Rebirth, he and Teep play a game involving pushing a lever back and forth. The objective, mechanics and overall use of the game is still shrouded in mystery. *His secret ingredient in his drinks are squid. *He considers everyone customers, even the chickens that Nilesy had set loose in his bar. *He is currently mayor of Sick Bay (after accidentally killing the previous mayor), which he renamed Cabertown. He is sort of reminiscent of Zaphod Beeblebrox. *He is currently appearing in Rythian's Monaco: What's Yours is Mine playthrough. He replaced the original 4th member of the crew (Strippin), and has proven himself to be a skilled member of the team (meaning he's just as terrible as the other members). Trivia *According to Rythian, Ravs' homeland is in Glasgow, Scotland, UK. **In YoGPoD episode 30a, Lewis states that Ravs is from Scotland. **Ravs is confirmed in 2012 Christmas Livestreams to be from Scotland, as he competes with Rythian (who represents Scandinavia) over whose country/region can donate more. *Ravs has a fear of heights. Despite this fact, Ravs works as a window cleaner. *His Twitter account is @Ravsy. *Ravs' real name was first revealed in Hannah's Let's Play of To The Moon, when she was annoyed after the character Dr. Watts assumed that only children like to call themselves Johnny. *His lifelong dream is to become James Bond, with Olivia Wilde as his Bond Girl. *He is a member of this Wiki: Ravsy. *Ravs' fans are known as Raviolis. *The Two Towers is Ravs' least favourite Lord of the Rings book. *If Ravs was any species in the Lord of the Rings trilogy, he would be an elf. *His favourite Pokémon is Eevee. *Splitting the Atom by Massive Attack is Ravs' most played song on iTunes. *He has a brother, who recently got married. *He has a Labrador puppy called Mylo. *If Ravs could meet any celebrity, he would meet Robert del Naja. *Ravs came up with the name 'Ravs' because when he played CSS, he played with a guy called Navio and when they started to play WoW, Navio's character was a rogue called Navvy and Navio wanted Ravs to have something similar since they were levelling together, so Ravs made a rogue called Ravvy. Then Ravs kept playing with the name till he got to Ravs and he preferred Ravs to Ravvy. *Ravs stated, in one of Hannah's Geoguesser videos, that he will make a channel one day. *He does not like the nickname "Ravsioli" *He was once stabbed in Scotland and has a scar to prove it. *He was once saved by Strippin while almost getting into a fight in Bristol. https://imgur.com/8S3f3zXhttps://i.imgur.com/Os6nBEg.png *During the first Protessional Strem of Jingle Jam 2018 it was stated that Ravs has a fear of crabs. Viewers then proceeded to tweet pictures of crabs to Ravs. Notable Quotes *''Rythian'': On 3, everyone say Mark. 1. 2. 3. Ravs: "TURPS!" *"Isn't Basshunter the Swedish national anthem?" Links *Twitch *Twitter *Discord Gallery Ravs minecraft skin-4449880.jpg|Rav's Minecraft skin. RavsKiltMode.jpg|Ravs in Kilt Mode. Ravs.png JonathanWhittenTwitterAvatar.jpeg|Ravs' former Twitter avatar. JonathanWhittenTwitterAvatar2.jpg|Ravs' former Twitter avatar. RavsTwitty.png|Ravs' current Twitter avatar References Category:People Category:Goon Category:Ravs Category:Awesomecast Category:Blackrock Chronicles Category:Yogscast Category:Content Producers